Dualism
by Isabel0329
Summary: Edward asks Bella series of questions that is soon followed by a night that she will never forget. All-Human, extremely OOC. Rated M for extreme lemons! Part of Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest.
1. Dualism

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Dualism**

**Isabel0329**

**Type of Edward: Dominant Edward**

**Character type: extremely OOC**

**Story type: All-Human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the single most lemontastic thing I've ever written, hands down. I hope you enjoy! I had to channel both my dom and sub sides, and that made this all that much more fun. **

Note: Goddess divine Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrow the characters. If I owned them, I'd never let Edward come out and play. Edward Cullen does, however, own me. And now I'm doing very dirty, naughty things with him.

**Dualism**

To an outside observer, his questions would seem innocent.

"Bella, what's your position on leather?" Edward asked randomly one Sunday morning over the breakfast table from behind the newspaper he was reading.

But I knew different.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not really into killing animals to wear them, but I do like the smell of leather, I'll admit," I answered him and pushed the remnants of the omelet around on the white porcelain plate.

"I can see what you mean," he replied, his tone light and conversation.

It was another two weeks before Edward brought up another question out of the blue.

"Bella, how adverse are you to bruising?" he said, snaking his arms around my waist while I was brushing my teeth.

I spit out the toothpaste and turned in his arms to face him

Shrugging my shoulders, I said, "Considering how often I fall down and hurt myself, I just have to get used to them. They're not so bad if they go away quickly."

"Hmmmm, you do fall down a lot," he chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

Almost a full month went by and I almost forgot about his surprise questions.

Until another one popped up.

"Bella, if you had to lose one of your senses, which one would it be?" Edward questioned as we walked out of the grocery store one lazy Saturday afternoon.

I turned to peer at him, curious about this particular question. His face was a mask of innocence, though I detected something else lurking below the surface.

I thought about his question for a second before answering. Something was definitely up.

"Um, talking maybe?" I finally said.

Edward huffed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"That's not a sense, love. That's an ability," he said impatiently.

I glared at him. Damn him for being so smart sometimes.

"Okay fine. Sight, even though not being about to see you would probably kill me," I finally spit out.

A smile a mile wide crossed his lips and it seemed he was apparently pleased with my answer.

"Now would you please tell me what this is about?" I asked.

Edward's eyes grew wide suddenly and he struggled to maintain his calm demeanor. Finally he broke eye contact with me and shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

"Nothing. Just curious," he mumbled.

"Liar," I said under my breath and stalked towards the car.

His random, spur of the moment questions ceased after that. But I knew something was going on. Everything Edward did was planned meticulously, every action accounted for, every move detailed. There was nothing he did without a reason behind it.

He was planning something.

But I just couldn't figure out what. All his questions seemed so nebulous, too haphazard to mean anything as a whole.

So I waited.

He would crack eventually.

The last time he had a series of questions like this it before our wedding. He'd asked me if I liked swimming or not. And what my favorite era of history was. If I liked seafood. If I missed Phoenix more than I let on.

My answers? Swimming was okay if there weren't too many people around to gawk at my skinny legs in my swimsuit. I preferred ancient history, especially the pre-Roman era. Seafood was decent, but it had to be fresh. Of course I missed Phoenix, but not like I missed Washington the couple times I'd visited Renee in Florida.

The result of his line of questioning had been a magnificent trip to a private Greek island for our honeymoon. We'd spent hours lounging on the sandy beach and sampling the fresh off the boat catch, while taking day trips to all the historical monuments. He'd said that the Mediterranean weather was so much better than Phoenix could ever aspire too.

And of course, he'd been right. Edward was always right.

So when he randomly started throwing questions at me again, I knew something was up.

But this time the questions seemed to lead in all different directions, none of them pointing me in any helpful way.

So I waited some more.

All it took was patience, something I was sorely lacking in.

Of all his questions though, his last one surprised me the most and confused the hell out of me.

We were sitting on the couch watching some random television show on a Thursday night, my head on Edward's shoulder, when he spoke.

"Bella, if I asked you to do something, would you do it, no questions asked? Would you trust me like that?" he said quietly when a commercial for some new car ended.

I lifted my head and glanced at him. His head was aimed straight at the television screen, but his eyes kept darting to my face.

I answered without hesitation.

"Of course I would. I trust you wholly and completely," I said firmly.

"I love you," he replied with emotion.

"Love you too."

Edward stood up from the couch and I moved to get up with him, but he gently pushed me back down.

"Give me a few minutes," he stated.

I nodded and watched him walk towards our bedroom, all the time wondering what the hell was going on. Where had that question come from? Left field, that's for sure.

A good ten minutes passed and I was beginning to wonder what Edward was doing in our bedroom. Curiosity was about to get the best of me when Edward finally called my name softly.

"Bella, can you come in here please?" his velvety voice crooned over the television.

I clicked the remote and walked toward our bedroom, almost hesitant by now.

The door was closed and I quickly realized all the lights were off when I pushed the shut door open.

It was positively pitch black and I couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

"E-Edward?" I said nervously.

The door shut behind me and I heard the dulcet click of the door lock. I spun around and tried to make out any shapes in the darkness, but my sight was completely and suddenly taken away from me when I felt soft silk fabric slide over my face.

My body immediately began to thrash around, the surprise and shock taking over.

"Be still, my love. It's just me," Edward crooned in my ear.

Immediately my movements stilled.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you to do a few things tonight. At any time you can say no, but I warn you there are … consequences … if you refuse," he said, his soft breath barely a whisper against the skin on my neck.

His voice had dropped an octave so that it was husky and sensual. This was a voice Edward rarely used, though every time he did use it my passions were set ablaze.

I nodded mutely, but then realized he probably couldn't see me in the darkness.

"Okay," I squeaked.

"Good girl," he replied.

His tone had switched from that deep husky one to a firmer, more commanding one. The pit of my stomach dropped out.

This was new. In the years I'd known Edward, he'd been pushy, yes, but never commanding. He had always phrased things so they seemed more like suggestions than demands.

But now, standing here in the darkness with a silk mask across my eyes, I was not arguing. I was enjoying every second of it.

"Now I'm going to turn the lights back on, but only because I want to see you. You have to promise me that you won't peak and you'll tell me the second your blindfold allows you to see anything. Is that clear?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes," I croaked.

"Stay where you are."

A second passed and the space around me was suddenly lighter, though the silk obviously blocked most of the light from reaching my eyes. I could make out basic shapes, but the sensation left my brain hazy, so instead I just closed my eyes and turned my senses over to Edward.

After all, I had said I trusted him completely.

"Bella, I want you to take all your clothes off for me now. Slowly," Edward said, his voice behind me.

I turned around and reached my arms out for him, trying to locate his body.

"Clothes. Now," he barked.

The force of his voice crystallized this situation for me. I wanted this just as much as he did. This was a game, one which would very obviously end with both of us very happy if I just played along.

So I began to strip.

My fingers ran along the buttons on my blouse, toying with each plastic bauble. I started at the bottom and moved upward. I heard the bed sigh with what I imagined was Edward sitting down to watch me.

With each inch of my skin that was revealed, I ran my fingers along my chest. I rubbed and caressed, intending to tease Edward into oblivion with just the sight.

Soon my shirt was open and I reached up and cupped my full breasts through my black lacy bra, squeezing lightly. I moaned softly and I could ear Edward's breathing pick up a bit. He loved it when I fondled myself.

I pushed the shirt off my shoulders and it fell to the floor in a soft whoosh. My hands started south, my fingers splayed across the expanse of my stomach along the way. The metal of my jeans button was cold under my fingertips and I undid it.

The zipper was next, and I took my time with it, hearing each tooth on the zipper individually groan in protest as I pulled the tab down.

I turned around and wrapped my fingers in the waistband. As I began to pull the denim downward, I leaned over at the waist. My lace thong was on full display for Edward behind me and my smooth ass spread out before him.

Edward's stunted groan broke the silence of the room and I smiled at his reaction. He loved playing with my ass and it was one of the many parts of me he found absolutely irresistible.

He might have started this, but I was not going to let him have all the fun, that's for sure.

I turned back around and stepped out of my jeans, now pooled at my ankles.

"You don't normally wear thongs," Edward said.

"You don't normally blindfold me," I replied, my tone light and a smirk on my lips.

"Touché. Now off with the underwear too or I'm going to take them off of you myself."

I shivered at his words.

My hands crept up my stomach again, taking a stop at my breasts. For a few seconds I kneaded myself through the material, my nipples already hard. A pressure was starting to grow between my legs, a pressure only Edward could relieve.

"Bella," he warned.

I huffed and snapped the clasp on my bra, the fabric falling to the ground once more. My breasts now lay exposed to his view, my nipples taught on the skin.

I took both of them between my fingers and rolled them, pulling them just enough to elicit a groan from my lips.

"Panties too," he reminded me.

My fingers left my nipples and played with the strap on my thong. I twisted it and wound it around before finally pulling it south and stepping out of it.

I stood there, fully naked and exposed to Edward. I almost thought he was just going to have me stand there until I felt his presence next to me.

"You very nearly killed me with that strip tease of yours. I'm going to have to punish you for that, you know," he breathed along my shoulder, his fingers trailing after his warm lips.

"And how do you intend to punish me?" I asked.

"This way," he answered.

I felt something being pulled tight against my neck, almost panicking until I realized Edward would never pull it too tight.

"Stay still," he commanded.

He swept my hair aside and worked at something behind my neck. My fingers reached up and I felt cool, stiff leather under them.

"Leather?" I squeaked.

"You said you liked it," he crooned.

"What is this?"

"Just a little something I thought you'd look good in," he whispered into my skin.

I felt chills run down my spine, but not because of the temperature.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"A collar."

Oh, I thought. Wait … a collar?

"W-what?" I squeaked.

"Cause you fucking belong to me," he growled, suddenly right next to my ear.

My legs suddenly went weak and I felt like I was about to collapse onto the floor from his words. Edward never, I repeat, never used language like that with me. But the sudden shock of it combined with every other sensation coursing through me was almost too much.

God, I don't know if I'm going to last through this.

Edward's arms were around me in barely a heartbeat, supporting me from my ass. His strong hands firmly gripped me and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

He chuckled and the heat was right against the crook of my neck.

"You know, I should punish you for teasing me like that, but the feeling of your hot, delicious skin against me is making me not want to," he stated.

I leaned into where I thought his head would be and my nose grazed until I felt his jaw. I moved upward until I felt his ear under my lips.

I took his earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it before biting it with enough force so he knew I meant my words.

"I want you to punish me," I whispered.

Edward froze under me and I felt _and_ heard him gulp.

"Y-you do?"

"Very much so," I breathed into his ear.

"You dirty girl," he growled. "You fucking dirty girl."

Edward moved and threw me down on the bed, my body bouncing on the mattress.

"Stay still," he growled again. "And do as I say."

I sat perfectly still, my ass pressed into the blanket and my arms out at my sides. I barely heard Edward move around the bed, his footsteps muffled by the thick carpeting.

"Give me your left hand," he ordered.

I stuck my hand out and Edward grasped it firmly, pulling it up and outwards. He slipped something around it and it felt distinctively like more leather.

"Edward?" I asked.

"No talking or I'm going to punish you more."

I shut my mouth, the idea of Edward's punishment seemed utterly terrifying and arousing at the very same time.

My other hand was pulled tight and the same thing slipped over my wrist. My arms were now secure to something over my head and my shoulders wanted to groan in protest. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. They were not used to being in this position.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his trademark concern back in his voice.

I nodded, not trusting myself to use words.

"Good because this is just the start," he said and he was suddenly very close to my ear again.

All too quickly Edward roughly grabbed my legs and pulled me down the bed. My shoulders strained in the restraints, but only to the point of being uncomfortable again.

With the loss of my sight, I had to trust all my other senses. My hearing was so much keener this way and every slight noise was amplified. I heard rustling, the sound of clothing being removed. I assumed this was Edward, since I no longer had any clothing to take off.

"Bella, do you know how many nights I've dreamed of you being in this position?" he asked.

"No."

"Too many, my pet. Too many indeed."

Edward's smooth palms ran up my calves, and I silently willed him to continue up my thighs to my suddenly aching core. But much to my dismay, he withdrew them as soon as he got to my knees.

And then all of a sudden, he shoved my legs wide apart and grabbed one ankle. I gasped at the quick movements and my heart started to thud in my chest.

This would not be gentle. This would not be quick.

And I would definitely enjoy it.

I was seeing Edward's other side, his darker side. His dual side. Briefly I wondered exactly how long he'd imagined me like this, naked and restrained on our bed. Had he been fantasizing about this all along? Ever since I'd known him?

The thought send my blood boiling.

Why?

Because secretly … I'd always wanted him to do this. The gentle love making was amazing.

But this? This would be fucking. Hot, passionate, sweaty, hard fucking.

I was already panting at the thought of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward pulled something tight against my ankle and swiftly did the same to the other.

And I realized, it wasn't just my arms that were restrained, it was my legs too.

All my limbs were secured and in this position he could do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't be able to fight him. He had the power.

And I liked it.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Edward groaned. "You have no idea how fucking hot you look, naked and spread eagle on the bed like this. You have no idea what I want to do to you like this."

If my eyes hadn't been shut they would have rolled back into my head from his words.

"Tell me," I panted.

Edward's touch against my ankle surprised me and I very nearly jumped out of the restraints.

"I want to lick every inch of your naked, hot, sweaty skin." His tongue caressed my leg, swirling around my skin and up to my knee.

He sucked on the hard skin there then bit on the flesh lightly. "I've always loved your knees. Every time you get down on them for me, they're my favorite part of your body. Every time you take my cock in your hot, wet mouth I thank god you have those glorious knees of yours."

His words were causing the dull ache between legs to become a full fledged throb and even if I wanted to rub my legs together to relieve the pressure, there was nothing I could do.

"Jesus, Bella. I can smell you from here. And you smell so fucking delicious," Edward growled.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh," I groaned.

"The first time I tasted you, the first time I sucked on you, I thought I was in heaven. When you cum, all I want to do is drain you dry. Every last drop. I want to lick you over and over again until you cum again for me, just so I can taste that glorious juice of yours in my mouth."

My breathing steadily became more erratic, my lungs wanting to burst.

"Guuuuuuuuh," I moaned.

I felt a burst of hot air across my core and the sensation coupled with his words almost sent me through the roof.

"That's it, my pet. Now I want you to tell me, what do you want me to do to you?" he asked.

My thoughts were muddled, my breathing erratic, my body throbbing.

"Whatever you want," I gasped.

"Anything?"

"Anything at all."

Edward chuckled at me, his laugh deep and throaty.

"That's a very dangerous thing to say, you know. That leaves me with so very many options," he said.

His hands slid up my knees, kneading my thighs gruffly. His thumbs pressed into my inner thigh and continued north.

They brushed across my lips so quickly I barely felt them, but then returned. He spread me wide and massaged the moisture already coating me.

"Oh, Bella. You're already wet for me. Just how long have you been wet?" his voice was low and deep, velvety and smooth.

"I'm always wet for you," I stuttered out.

My body was betraying me, shaking and snaking into his hands. It wanted more, anything more than what he was already giving me.

"Now, Bella. We're doing this my way. You're going to have to stop twisting," he scolded.

"Then just get on with it!" I snipped.

"But where would the fun be in that? I can tell you're enjoying this. You're already dripping for me. See?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt his tongue trail up my slit. I moaned his name loudly and my head thrashed around on the bed.

The sensation of not knowing what he was doing or where he was going next was driving me crazy. Everything felt new, felt different because I couldn't see him. His touch, normally electrifying, was now downright painful.

And he still wasn't doing enough.

"See? I told you liked this," he laughed into my core. I felt the vibrations deep inside me.

His lips wrapped around my clit and he sucked on it causing the throbbing to roar and my stomach to clench. Edward knew that the sure fire way to make me cum quickly was to suck on my clit and ….

"Oh god!" I screamed as he bit down on my clit.

"That's my girl."

I gasped as he roughly shoved his fingers in me, probably three by the feel of it. Apparently he wasn't patient enough to build up, he just went for it.

Edward began to pump me with his fingers, curving them and arching them inside of me. He stretched me and filled me roughly, all while still sucking on my clit.

My hips bucked into his face, trying to take him deeper within me. Dear lord, if he could just go a little to the …

And he hit the spot, the one spot he knew was guaranteed to send me over the edge.

With one last gasp, one last thrust of his fingers, my back arched off the bed and I hit that peak Edward was so desperately trying to throw me over.

His tongue was relentless, lapping at me until I came down and my heart no longer felt like I was going to explode.

"Delicious. Fucking delicious every time," he groaned into me, his face still shoved in between my legs.

"Was that my punishment?" I asked, still out of breath.

His breath against me was suddenly gone and I whimpered at the loss of his skin on mine.

"No."

"What's my punishment?"

"You'll see," he drawled.

My heart clenched at his ominous words.

And then suddenly he thrust into me, his hard cock sinking deep into my depths. I moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling me. I did every time, it just felt so good. No, it was beyond good. Brilliant. Spectacular. Stupendous.

Mindblowingly fucking amazing.

"Jesus, Bella. You're … so … fucking … tight!" he groaned and started pounding into me.

With every hard thrust he groaned. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my arms straining against whatever the restraints were made of. Pain shot through my wrists, but I didn't care.

The combination of the extreme pleasure of his hard cock pounding into me and the pain just was so erotic.

I wanted him to pull me harder, to cause more pain mixed with higher pleasure. To handle me rougher more often. If this is what it felt like, I'd walk around bruised and sore for weeks on end. I'd pop Aspirin like mints if he just did this every night!

"Fuck!" he screamed.

My name fell off his lips like chant between his screams. I was no better, his name rolling off between groans and moans. Our bodies were slick with sweat and the sounds of skin slapping against skin rang out above our loud voices.

I was screaming incoherently, unable to think about anything more than the feeling of him pounding into me harder and harder with each thrust.

It felt like it was never ending, the feeling of climbing higher and higher. The coil in my stomach clenched tighter and tighter, seemingly with no end in sight.

"Edward!" I screamed.

As soon as his name left my lips I felt his hand on my clit, rubbing me into oblivion.

"That's it, my dirty girl. I want you to cum for me!" he groaned.

"Edward!"

"Cum for me! Now!"

With one last flick, one last touch, one last word, I fell over that edge again. My vision exploded into both white and stars at the same time. My body clenched Edward into me, pulling him further into oblivion with me. My back arched into him and my limbs pulled at my restraints. Every muscle tightened and I came harder than I ever had before.

It was violent, but pleasurable. Painful, yet erotic. Sensual and sexier than anything we'd ever done together.

"Fucking hell!" Edward groaned and I felt him pulse within me, falling over his own edge just moments after me. His grip on my hip tightened and his fingers dug into my waist. He would leave a bruise, no doubt, but it was a small price to pay for bringing him such pleasure.

Edward collapsed on top of me, a mass of sweaty, twitching flesh and muscle. We were still joined and I felt the lingering pulsing of his climax in me.

His lips found my neck and he began sucking on my skin there.

"Shit, Bella. I think that deserves a little reward, doesn't it?" he said and I felt his smile against my skin.

I nodded my head, any language skills long since gone from my head.

He drew himself up and pulled out of me. I immediately felt empty with him not in me, and I whimpered again from the feeling.

"Soon enough, my love. Patience," Edward soothed.

I felt him unlatching whatever the restraints were and my legs fell onto the bed in a dead weight. I rotated my ankles and they popped loudly.

"Sorry, love."

"It's okay," I managed to say.

He quickly unhooked my arms as well and as soon as they were free they wrapped themselves around Edward's sweaty torso, almost by instinct.

"I'm not done with you," he growled into my ear

Once again he extracted himself from my embrace and roughly rolled me over onto my stomach.

His hand found my ass in a loud slap and I yelped from the sudden sting.

"On your knees and elbows!" he commanded harshly.

I obeyed him and pulled myself weakly up into his desired position, my ass sticking out behind me.

"Oh, now that's a lovely view," Edward said roughly. "All that creamy skin. Those nice round cheeks of yours. All I want to do is just smack that ass of yours all day. Play with it. Bounce you on my cock so I feel your cheeks slap against my thighs."

I moaned at his words, the moisture again collecting between my legs.

Edward's hand connected hard with my pussy and the sting mixed with the throb almost sent me over the edge again with just his touch.

I moaned again, much louder this time.

He roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me back to him, impaling himself deep into me. From this angle he hit places inside of me that he didn't hit before, pushing deeper.

"Fuck, baby. You're so much tighter this way!" Edward screamed.

My head fell forward as he began to thrust, his hands gripping me tight.

I could barely think, barely breath, barely move if it wasn't for the force he was using. It was too much, much too much.

"Do you like that, Bella?! Do you like my hard cock buried deep inside of your hot, wet, throbbing pussy?" Edward growled.

My head rolled around, attempting to nod but barely making it up.

"Answer me!" he screamed and grabbed my hair, pulling my head up.

"Do you like it?" Edward demanded.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I screamed back.

"Say my name! Scream it!" Edward yelled and continued to pound into me.

I was close, so very close to my edge that any thing more would send me over.

"SAY IT!"

And with that, his cock pulsed inside of me and I was long gone, floating above my body in my climax.

"EDWARD!" I moaned, low and deep in my throat.

We collapsed into the bed, both of us spent and exhausted. Edward barely had enough strength to roll off of me and pull me tight against his chest. I was too weak from the tremors still coasting through me that I complied, not strong enough to even get under the covers.

Our legs intertwined and our arms curled around each other. The last thing I remember before the blackness of sleep washed over me was Edward kissing my forehead and saying, "I love you, my pet."

The morning sunshine came too quickly and I rolled over in bed, my muscles groaning from our night's activities. My arms were sore and I assumed quite bruised from the restraints and my neck protested immediately from the collar that was still on.

I reached out to find Edward next to me, but all I found was empty space. I sat up in bed, the blanket Edward had probably placed over me falling off my naked body.

Right on the bed where Edward had lain all night was a gift box and a note.

I opened the little silver box and found a leather cuff bracelet with a single snap inside. I took it out and played with the smooth texture of the leather with my fingers. It was supple and I immediately loved it.

I unsnapped the bracelet to find a message had been stamped on the underside of the leather.

_Property of Edward_

I raised my eyebrow at the words, but secured the bracelet around my wrist nonetheless.

Then I picked up the note and Edward's elegant script jumped off the page to me. His message made me smile and my heart began to race at what he'd said last night.

"Just a little something to remind you to whom you belong."

* * *

**Little tidbit? I totally have a cuff bracelet like that … but without the inscription sadly. What can I say? I really love leather. **


	2. Final Voting Notice

**Thanks everybody who voted for Dualism in Round 2 of the Sexy Edward Contest!**

**Round 3 is now open for voting and this is the most important round. This round determines the overall winner.**

**The link to Jayeliwood's profile is listed under my Favorite Authors in my profile. If you want to vote for Dualism in the contest, go to her profile and vote in her poll!**

**Thanks everybody! I really, really appreciate all the support you've given me!**

_Also, I'm beyond sorry for peppering your inboxes with voting alerts and fakeout chapters. My deepest apologies._


End file.
